


A Toothy Reminder

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Humor, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted you to have a reminder of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toothy Reminder

Hux stood at the computer terminal, focused on typing up his report as Kylo approached him from behind. He waited a moment, lifting his fingers from the keys but when Kylo said nothing he brought them down again, continuing to type. There was a long pause of nothing, Hux too focused on his work to wonder about what Kylo was doing or planned on doing. He hesitated only a moment when Kylo pressed against his back. “Ren...”

“General...”

“What do you need?”

“You.”

Hux opened his mouth to say something but instead gasped and took a sharp intake of breath as Kylo pressed his lips to the side of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned, biting his lower lip as the other continued to pepper small kisses on his skin. “Ren...”

And then Kylo sank his teeth in.

“KRIFF!” Hux snarled and pulled back, glaring furiously at Kylo as he clapped a hand over the bite. “What are you doing?!” he demanded.

Kylo just smirked, lifting one shoulder up in a shrug. “I have a mission that will take me a few days planetside. I wanted to leave you with a reminder of me until I returned.”

“You could have chosen somewhere else!”

“I could have.”

* * *

That night, Hux lie on his back in his bed. He gasped and arched his back, one hand stroking his dick. His other hand was pressed against the side of his neck, fingering the teeth marks Kylo had left behind for him.

Mentally he reminded himself to return the favor when Kylo returned.


End file.
